


Самый чистый мет

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк точно знал, что все закончится именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый чистый мет

Майк точно знал, что все закончится именно так. Понял с самой первой встречи.

Будь проклят тот, кто придумал мешать мет с героином. Если б не этот изобретатель, легкомысленная любительница острых ощущений до сих пор бы развлекалась полетами среди голубых звезд. А Майку не пришлось бы ехать в тот дом, чтобы разруливать ситуацию и вытаскивать ее обдолбанного дружка из переделки.  
Хотя кого он обманывает. Не одно — так другое. Все равно пересеклись бы рано или поздно. 

Он тогда подумал, что этот торчок тоже долго не протянет. Полюбовался немного, как тот, оцепенев, скорчился на ступеньках перед домом — ну что за дятел тупоголовый, кто так делает, когда в твоем доме лежит труп? Впереди был целый день — напряженный и довольно опасный, Майк старался не раздражаться лишний раз. Но тот ушлепок его все-таки выбесил. 

— Ты понял меня? Повтори.

Молчание.

— Пожалуйста, повтори.

Тишина. 

А ведь он вежливо попросил.

Ну, что ж. 

Вот тогда-то он и должен был заподозрить неладное. Когда неожиданно для себя отвесил оплеуху, звонко отдавшуюся по всей квартире.

Конечно, он и раньше видел этого Пинкмана. Конечно, видел — в самых разных видах. Хотя тот об этом даже не подозревал. Ничего особенного на первый взгляд. Смазливый мелкий гопник, в которого почему-то как клещ вцепился Уолтер Уайт, возникший из ниоткуда повелитель голубых кристаллов. Такой статус обязывал заинтересованных лиц считаться с мелкими капризами гения, и Пинкман был принят в команду. 

Майк не верил в то, что парень — вундеркинд, дитя-индиго, еще в материнской утробе получившее откровение о том, в каких пропорциях лучше смешивать метиламин, ацетон и прочую херню, из которой выходит такое чудесное прозрачное стекло — за крохотный кусочек любой винтовой торчок не задумываясь даст себе палец отрезать.  
Но он помнил слова Уолтера, которые передал ему босс. Уолт пытался объяснить, зачем ему нужен Джесси Пинкман. Почему именно этот неудачник, а не такой же ботаник, помешанный на ковалентных связях и структурных формулах, должен составить пару Хайзенбергу в новой лаборатории, обустроенной по самым высшим стандартам. И Майку вдруг показалось — он понял, что тот имел в виду, когда Джесси, дернувшись от удара, закрылся локтем, вжался в стену и, наконец, посмотрел на него.

«Потому что Джесси подчиняется…» 

В подчинении у Майка была дюжина бойцов. И все они понимали его с полуслова. Он никогда никого не учил этому — тот, кто не догонял, долго у него не работал, да и на этом свете особенно не задерживался. Но парни с пушками просто выполняли его приказы. А Джесси — он подчинялся. Признавал главным и замирал перед победителем. И тот мог делать с ним все, что хотел. 

На такое иногда подсаживаешься прочнее, чем на самый чистый мет.

«Я проснулся, увидел ее и больше ничего не знаю»

Майк заставил его несколько раз повторить эту фразу. Хотя одного было бы достаточно. Он сам не понимал, зачем. Как и то — почему ударил. Но каждый раз, слушая прерывистый шепот, глядя на дрожавшие губы и на то, как смотрит Джесси, он хотел слышать и видеть это снова. Видеть, как парень подчиняется.  
И ему хотелось сделать еще кое-что. Ладонь до сих пор слегка горела, и Майк не сомневался — висок Джесси тоже. Можно было проверить. Посмотреть, как этот нелепый напарник Хайзенберга вздрагивает, увидев поднятую руку, и как меняется взгляд, когда рука, вместо того, чтобы ударить, осторожно касается лба. 

Но он только сказал:

«Держись». И добавил: «Скоро все кончится». 

Но все только начиналось.

******

Хотя Майку казалось наоборот — все, действительно, закончится очень скоро, в любую минуту. 

Он скучал, сидя за спиной, обтянутой серой толстовкой с капюшоном — такие любит носить эта уличная шпана, воображающая себя крутыми гангстерами. Майк устроился за этой спиной на всякий случай. Правда, ему было трудно представить себе этот самый случай — безоружный пацан, вдыхающий на досуге ядовитый дым, взятый за шкирку и доставленный в дом, где большинство собравшихся с удовольствием бы посмотрело, какого цвета у него мозги — что он мог сделать? Да он и двух шагов не смог ступить, как попался. Мститель, блин.

Босс был так добр, что снизошел до личного разговора. На Пинкмана ему было наплевать, а вот на Хайзенберга — нет. Если было возможно подобраться к нему через напарника, за которого он постоянно вписывался — зачем терять такую возможность? Босс хорошо разбирался в психологии — умел ловить добычу на крючок оказанной услуги, подсекать чувством вины, цеплять на леску и водить туда-сюда в мутном болоте из страха и сомнений столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится.  
Майк размышлял, где лучше погулять с внучкой днем, и прикидывал варианты на вечер, если тот пропавший китаеза с химикатами так и не возьмет трубку. И вдруг услышал то, чего никак не ожидал. 

«Нет», — сказал Пинкман. 

От него никто не ждал никакого ответа. Его ни о чем не спрашивали. Он должен был слушать и делать то, что у него так хорошо выходило — подчиняться. А он встал и сказал «нет» в лицо самому Густаво Фрингу.

Майк сразу перестал скучать. До конца беседы он больше не думал ни о внучке, ни о пропавшем азиате. 

Планы пришлось поменять. 

Чертов Пинкман, несмотря на перемирие, попытался завалить тех двух барыг, которые пристрелили его дружка пару месяцев назад. Майк узнал об этом от личного помощника босса, а когда услышал, что в дело вмешался Хайзенберг и выполнил за Джесси всю работу, чуть было не присвистнул, но вовремя удержался. 

Господи, как же ему хотелось спать, когда он, наконец, закончил подчищать следы за этой ненормальной парочкой, а ему еще столько всего предстояло разгрести.  
Майк обычно принимал все, как есть. Он просто выполнял свою работу — делал то, за что ему деньги платили. Свою работу он любил. И если вдруг и вспомнил поднятый локоть, потерянный взгляд и дрожавшие губы — то быстро отогнал ненужные воспоминания. Парень — не жилец, и неважно, что кое-какие основания так глупо себя повести у него имелись. 

Времена настали тревожные, парни из картеля жаждали мести и начинали давить не на шутку. Уходило много времени и сил на то, чтобы давать отпор — и так, чтобы в следующий раз хорошо подумали, прежде чем на рожон лезть. Майк справлялся. Видимо, босс считал, что довольно неплохо, раз нагрузил его еще и разыскивать Пинкмана, ударившего в бега.

Выбить адрес у адвоката было проще простого. Сложнее для Майка было понять, почему он не отправил кого-нибудь из своих подручных разобраться по-быстрому, а, повертев в руках клочок бумаги, аккуратно спрятал его в нагрудный карман. Себе он сказал, что в таком деле личное участие предпочтительнее. Надежней будет. 

И было совсем непонятно, почему он гораздо позже так ничего и не сказал Солу Гудману, а ведь тот кинул его с этим липовым адресом. В тот раз себе он сказал, что слишком много навалилось на него за эти дни, чтобы тратить время на разборки с адвокатом.

Дважды Майку пришлось объяснять самому себе свои же поступки. И оба раза они касались Джесси Пинкмана. Нет, чтобы насторожиться.

Хотя на него и вправду много навалилось. Босс пересмотрел свой список приоритетов, и размышлять о посторонних вещах было некогда. 

Хайзенберг стоял перед дверями в лабораторию, личный помощник босса, которого Майк забрал на тот вечер, держал уже не нужного варщика на мушке, а Майк, четко помня инструкции, слушал исключительно из вежливости — все-таки интеллигентный человек, учитель химии, а не гопник какой-нибудь. Приказ есть приказ, Уолтер. Иди в лабораторию. Сам виноват.

Джесси очень повезло с напарником. 

Или не повезло — это как посмотреть. 

С одной стороны тот втащил его в такую кучу дерьма, что самый задроченный мойщик сортиров в Тихуане — и тот отказался бы поменяться с Пинкманом судьбой — ходячий труп, щенок перед стаей разъяренных шакалов, просто вопрос времени. Ну и сам Пинкман сделал все возможное, чтобы не дай бог эта куча дерьма не стала меньше. 

С другой стороны, этот напарник, ведя игру, рискованную как шахматы со свихнувшейся программой, управлявшей ядерными ракетами, в итоге обеспечил для Джесси гору бабла, прощение и неприкосновенность. Пусть это тоже был вопрос времени, но тихуанский мойщик сортиров на этот раз мог бы всерьез задуматься о сделке.  
А Майк, наконец, почуяв неладное, на этот раз не захотел задумываться, почему резко встал и шагнул к Хайзенбергу, когда услышал, что Джесси никуда не уезжал, а скрывается в Альбукерке. 

В ту ночь этим двоим удалось его удивить. Ненужный варщик и его безбашенный напарник вдруг снова попали в десятку приоритетов босса, уже списавшего их со счетов. И боссу пришлось это проглотить. Однако никто не мог помешать Густаво Фрингу выразить свое неудовольствие и намекнуть, как быстро и безжалостно происходит смена приоритетов в его системе ценностей.

Ничего не кончилось — просто замерло ненадолго в шатком равновесии. Парень продолжал варить мет в лабе на пару с Хайзенбергом и ходил на работу как образцовый голубой воротничок. Засыпал ингредиенты, чистил баки, затыкая уши агрессивными читками и ломаными ритмами. И вроде совершенно спокойно несколько раз на дню проходил то место, где ему и Хайзенбергу в ту ночь прямо под ноги вылилось ведро крови из перерезанного горла.

Майк в своей жизни видел столько крови, что хватило бы затарить несколько СПК на год вперед. С запасом. Еще бы на исследования осталось. Но то, что произошло в лаборатории, когда он, босс, его помощник и эти двое варщиков оказались там вместе, ему не понравилось. 

Всегда есть правила, которые действуют для всех — не важно, церковный ли ты проповедник, офисный клерк, гангстер или наркобарон. Чушь собачья, что выигрывает только тот, кто на правила забивает, устанавливает свои и, заставив принять, тут же разносит эти правила вдребезги. Он не выигрывает. Потому что некому будет прикрыть его спину, когда это потребуется по-настоящему. Не из страха, не из-за денег, а по-настоящему. Кто будет рисковать жизнью ради человека, который перерезает горло ближайшему помощнику, преданному как собака — перерезает так, как даже свиней не режут, и только ради намека двум строптивым варщикам? Пусть этот помощник облажался, засветив свою рожу там, где его не должны были видеть — у парня в зачете полно было грамотно выполненной работы, и способы разрулить ситуацию тоже были. И бойцом он был, что надо. 

То, как Джесси Пинкман посмотрел тогда на Гуса, было совсем не похоже на то, как он смотрел на Майка, съежившись на полу в прихожей съемного дома, в котором лежал труп. 

Джесси опять отказывался подчиняться.

Майк это заметил.

******  
Дело было довольно простым. Но все-таки потребовало немного времени и усилий, так что Пинкман мог бы проявить чуть больше благодарности, чем равнодушное «ага, спасибо». Тем более, это были его деньги, и Майк лично занялся поисками того засранца, который вытащил сумку из спальни, пока Пинкман то ли пропадал в лаборатории, то ли валялся в отключке. Хотя ухо до сих пор болело после переделки на мексиканской границе. 

А Пинкман просто сказал: «Че надо?», когда Майк пришел его будить. 

Майк велел Тайрусу проводить веселую компанию в полном составе на выход и дал вежливо понять, что лавочка закрыта. А потом поднялся в спальню и остановился у кровати. 

Он скептично относился к людям, которые делают татуировки. Выделяешься из толпы? Окей, нам проще будет тебя найти, спасибо, что облегчил задачу. Майк разглядывал рисунок на исхудалой руке и представлял, как эта картинка проходит в отчетах УБН. «Замысловатая херня с закорючками — две вверху, две по боками и одна внизу» — так бы описал ее свояк Уолтера, бесстрашный агент Хэнк Шрейдер.  
Джесси не шевелился. Его не разбудили ни возня внизу, ни появление Майка. Даже от его голоса он проснулся не сразу. Повернулся, глянул на него заспанными глазами и спросил:

— Что с ухом? 

Это было совсем не то, что ожидал услышать Майк. Он сдернул покрывало, и Джесси вдруг снова на секунду посмотрел так, как хотелось Майку. 

Он старался не думать об этом, пока конвоировал Джесси вниз по лестнице, не отрывая взгляда от бритого затылка. 

Это было даже интересно. Поговорить с живым мертвецом. Майк надеялся, что ничего, кроме интереса, не отражается на его лице, когда стоял у лестницы и слушал, как хозяин дома в ответ на простой вопрос объясняет — Джесси Пинкману положить на всех и вся, в том числе на самого Майка с его театральными эффектами, и будущий труп в гостиной, связанный «ласточкой» и кусающий окровавленную тряпку, на него не произвел никакого впечатления, и что и Майк и Тайрус, и труп, и вся наркомафия Альбукерке могут пойти и отсосать друг другу, если им так хочется внимания, а Джесси Пинкману положить на всех и вся, и он видит их насквозь…

Майк тоже почти наяву мог видеть стенку сквозь дыру в голове у парня. Все было так очевидно, что не стоило тратить время. 

За спиной стоял Тайрус и ловил каждое слово. Но Майк все-таки не удержался и предупредил. Насчет стенки. И получив совершенно сумасшедшую улыбку в ответ, понял, что дела плохи. 

Он честно доложился боссу. И когда получил инструкции, даже глазом не моргнул. А то, что он сказал про себя, никого не касалось.

******

— Я же говорил, не доставай, пока не увидишь, что я достал! — зашипел Майк в лицо Джесси, схватив его за плечи и тряхнув так, что у того клацнули зубы. 

— Я говорил тебе? 

— Ага, — Джесси, взъерошенный и злой, дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться. — Говорил. Ну и че?

Парень был теперь под его опекой. Чтобы там не задумал босс, Майк отвечал за этого недоумка. Который говорит «ага», когда старший задает вопросы. Он, что, должен его и этому учить?

— Ты должен делать то, что я тебе говорю! Смотреть на меня и ждать! 

— Хрен ли ждать, если этот пидор с пушкой в другую сторону пялится! 

— Хрен ли орать ему «эй», если он в другую сторону пялится! Стреляй в башку молча, раз уж ствол вытащил! Ты видел, где у него башка? Куда ты вообще попасть хотел? Рот какого хрена открыл?

— Да он боком стоял, его развернуть надо было… 

У Майка потемнело в глазах. Никто, Бог свидетель, уже много, много лет не мог его заставить потерять контроль над собой. Что происходит?

— Делать только то, что я тебе говорю, — повторил он, отдышавшись. — Понял?

Джесси, скорчившись на земле, прикрывая голову руками и глотая пыль пересохшим ртом, кивнул. Молча. Наконец-то.

— Не перебивать. Еще раз скажешь мне «ага» — нос сломаю. Понял?

Джесси снова кивнул. 

— Посмотри на меня и скажи: «Я буду делать все, как ты говоришь».

Джесси лежал тихо, словно древние инстинкты выживания велели ему притворяться мертвым — незаметным для хищника.

Хищник присел рядом и, вздохнув, сказал:

— Ну? 

Джесси поднял голову и, глядя прямо в глаза, хрипло произнес:

— Я буду делать все, как ты хочешь. Я понял.

Майк кивнул, поднялся на ноги и протянул руку. 

— Бери лопату, — сказал он, открывая багажник. 

Уже стемнело. Когда фары машин, попадавшихся навстречу, окатывали линкольн лучами света, Майк, искоса поглядывал на Джесси. Тот, прислонившись виском к холодному стеклу, смотрел перед собой. Парень даже сигарету не вытащил, хотя с молчаливого согласия Майка, мог курить в машине — не злоупотребляя привилегией. Знал, что на этот раз Майк засунул бы ему эту сигарету куда подальше.

Этот Пинкман сам не понимал, как ему повезло. 

Ни один из тех, кто работает на Гуса Фринга, не пропустит расчетный день — при условии, что жив и находится в здравом уме. Так что вариантов немного, если не находишь денег в нычке. 

Будь у Майка хоть малейшая возможность отложить дело на потом — он бы воспользовался ею, не задумываясь. Проверил бы остальные тайники, выгрузил бабло, а главное — Пинкмана на точке и поехал разбираться. Но должник отвечал за продажи на новом районе, и это была первая партия. Работал он у Гуса не первый год, так что пустая нычка скорее всего означала — кто-то другой не захотел, чтобы в ней что-нибудь появилось. 

Новая территория была зачищена по всем правилам, так что этот кто-то был либо очень борзый, либо сумасшедший, и разбираться следовало быстро.

Майк терпеть не мог сумасшедших. Наркоманов, кстати, тоже — винтовых или героинщиков, без разницы. И всех по одной причине — хрен поймешь, чего от них ожидать. 

Ему довольно часто приходилось импровизировать на ходу, когда дела начинали идти совсем не в ту сторону. Например, два здоровенных латиноса палили из автоматов по дверям прицепа, в котором Майк охранял секрет фирменного соуса «Братьев цыплят». Или машина в зеркале заднего вида вдруг прибавляла скорость и шла на обгон. Или за тонкой стеной в пару дюймов прятался вражеский боец со стволом — вот тогда приходилось изобретать что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы успеть первым. И только благодаря опыту и хладнокровию, Майк укладывал бойца одной пулей точно в голову — через стену, между прочим. Потому что даже в самой опасной ситуации своей головы никогда не терял и использовал все имеющиеся возможности — а хоть бы и того насмерть перепуганного азиата, за которым явился, и который жестами помог вычислить ту самую точку на стене. 

Импровизация — это одно, а крыша набекрень — совсем другое. Хотя на первый взгляд иногда похоже.

Пинкман — это точно второй вариант. Такие, как он, выживают только благодаря совершенно незаслуженному и вызывающему негодование у всех здравомыслящих людей везению. 

Начался дождь, и машину стало заносить на поворотах. Майк сбавил скорость, и Джесси засопел рядом, однако не сказал ни слова. Майк даже слегка улыбнулся, хотя до сих пор был на взводе.

— Видал когда-нибудь бойцовых собак? — спросил он.

— Нет, — огрызнулся Джесси.

— Простые собаки перед тем, как в драку лезть — рычат. На самом-то деле им шкурой рисковать неохота, так что надеются — другой пес поймет и свалит сам. А бойцовые нападают молча. Видят чужого на территории — нападают сразу без предупреждения, а пасть открывают только для того, чтобы в глотку вцепиться.

— Скажи просто, что я облажался, хорош грузить своей дрессировкой.

Майк не ответил. Он прищурился, различив сквозь потоки дождя безопасный съезд, и остановил машину. Повернулся к Джесси, оперевшись на руль, и сказал:

— Какого хрена ты опять мне хамишь? 

Джесси отвел глаза, но Майк схватил его за подбородок и заставил смотреть на себя.

— Думаешь, пальнул в ушлепка и теперь герой? — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Даже не ранил его серьезно. Ты ни хрена ни сечешь в ситуации. Я тебе пушку в жизни бы не дал. 

— Да? — Джесси смотрел исподлобья, и Майк даже в полумраке салона видел, как ему хочется мотнуть головой и сбросить чужую руку. Но он сдерживался. — А твой босс думает по-другому. И тебя спрашивать не стал. 

— Ты хоть иногда соображаешь, что говоришь? — Майк сжал подбородок посильнее, и Джесси все-таки инстинктивно дернулся. Бесполезно. — Ты боишься, трясешься от страха, как девка, таким нельзя даже ржавый гвоздь доверить. Ты его сам себе в глаз воткнешь, если за руку вовремя не схватить. Раз уж получил ствол — смотри на старших, жди команды, чего проще? Нет, он вытащит его и начнет палить вокруг и орать — только потому, что кто-то боком к нему стоит. Слушай сюда.

Майк потянул Джесси на себя — так, чтобы тот ясно различал его лицо. 

— Не было команды — не рыпайся, стой смирно. Вытащил пушку — укладывай с одного выстрела. Облажался — не стой столбом, не пялься на разборки, а по сторонам смотри — чистое везение, что второй недоумок оказался любителем бодяжить мет с «белым» и палить начал не сразу. Понял? Понял меня? 

Он ждал, пока не увидел и не почувствовал, как парень кивнул. Молча. Неужели.

Машина снова неслась по мокрому шоссе, впереди дрожали и расплывались яркие огоньки — город был уже близко.

— Я завтра нужен? — пробормотал Джесси перед тем, как выйти в дождь.

— Вытяни руки, — Майк включил в салоне свет.

— Опять? — спросил он через несколько секунд.

— Я в порядке, — резко ответил Джесси, сжимая дрожащие пальцы в кулак.

— Ясно. Иди домой.

— Я завтра нужен?

— Нет. Сдавай ствол. 

Что за херня, — думал Майк, выруливая на главную дорогу. — Что за херня происходит.

******

— Что происходит? — негромко спросил Гус.

Майк угрюмо смотрел мимо.

— Почему Пинкман шатается неизвестно где, вместо того, чтобы работать с тобой?

— У него рецидив, — неохотно ответил Майк. — Мне такие работники не нужны. Ты ему пушку велел дать. 

— Так забери. Не включай дурака, Майк, ты с этим вполне можешь сам разобраться. Ладно. С ним потом. Давай к делу. 

Пока Майк докладывал, Гус внимательно смотрел перед собой. Иногда он плотно сжимал губы и еле заметно кивал.

— Эти двое — недавно откинулись, — говорил Майк. — Раньше были шестерками у Туко. Один сел за распространение — ничего особенного, обычная шпана. А вот второй срок мотал за налет, и когда его брали — подстрелил копа. Так что парень серьезный. Был. Люди за ними стояли тоже серьезные, наобещали много. Но кинули, когда до дела дошло. На подмогу никто не явился, когда стрельба началась. Хотя помощников явно ждали.

— Что с нашим человеком?

Майк покачал головой.

— Животные, — пробормотал Гус. — Что они еще тебе сказали?

— Они? — Майк невесело усмехнулся. — Да они ничего мне не сказали. Я это потом узнал. И кто конкретно их надоумил встать нам поперек дороги — я тоже пока не выяснил. 

Гус поднял брови. Майк приказал себе успокоиться. Не детский сад, кто там вытащил ствол не вовремя — это никого не касается. Майк отвечает за своих людей, с него и спрашивать будут. 

— Я бы, конечно, поговорил с обоими, — начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Очень подробно бы подговорил. Но первого пришлось пристрелить. А второй уже и так наполовину был труп — мозги давно дурью сжег, но оружие у него было, и как стрелять он тоже не забыл. Так что пришлось и его следом отправить. Без разговоров. 

— Пинкман был с тобой?

— Да, — ответил Майк после паузы. 

Гус тоже помолчал. 

— Значит, пришлось пристрелить. Без разговоров. Ладно, тебе виднее. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, это привет с той стороны границы. 

Гус снова сжал губы.

— Это серьезный привет, — Майк слегка наклонился вперед и положил локти на стол. — С намеком. Они тебе никогда не дадут делать дела так, как ты хочешь. Они не хотят вести переговоры. И наглеют все больше. Нам нужны еще люди. Если ты думаешь, что я на пару с Пинкманом разберусь тут в Альбукерке со всеми этими…

— Я уже говорил тебе, — Гус смотрел на него тем самым взглядом, от которого администраторы в «Братьях цыплятах» покрывались холодным потом и начинали на автомате выдавать одну за одной инструкции по эксплуатации фритюрниц, грилей, фризеров и прочего кухонного инвентаря. — Мы не будем начинать войну. Так что справимся теми, кто есть. Кроме Пинкмана у тебя достаточно бойцов. Что еще? 

Что еще. 

Майк вдруг представил себе бесстрастное лицо босса и себя самого, рассказывающего, что еще. 

Парень шел в расход на этой работе, вот что. Хотя сам твердо верил — жизнь пошла в гору, скоро все окрестные шлюхи будут штабелями под ноги падать, ошалев от крутизны Джесси Пинкмана. Пусть пока что громилы из бригады Майка посмеивались, завидев щуплую фигуру, появляющуюся вслед за боссом из машины — ничего, он им всем покажет. 

Майк не привык к такому. Пинкман мешал, отвлекал внимание, ему пришлось бы выделить специального человека, чтобы тот приглядывал за этим вечно нарывающимся на неприятности придурком, а это — лишний риск и непозволительная трата ресурсов. И самое главное — Майк видел, что парень никакой не боец. Поднять пистолет и спустить курок может даже пятилетний ребенок, но никому после этого не придет в голову брать его бойцом на стрелку. 

Майк не сомневался, что Пинкман может убить человека еще раз — пальнуть в башку, дать задний ход и снести бампером — и жизненный опыт у него кое-какой имеется, да и не такой уж он дурак, каким старается выглядеть. Но боец из него такой же, как из Майка — Уолт Уитмен. Слишком близко принимает к сердцу. С каждой отнятой жизнью будет кусок от своей души отрывать. Которой на всех не напасешься — Майк уже давно это понял. Он не хотел приходить в дом — вполне респектабельный снаружи и оборачивающийся жутким притоном изнутри — и находить там Джесси Пинкмана — не важно, на ступеньках, на полу, в ванной, в кровати — но всегда в одном состоянии, выводить из которого Майк умел только одним способом. Он продемонстрировал его Джесси при первой встрече. Однако подозревал, что со временем простой оплеухи парню будет недостаточно.

— Майк, — интонации в голосе босса заставили Майка поднять голову и придать лицу крайне внимательное выражение.

— Пинкман должен быть с тобой. Все время. У тебя на виду. Пока он не варит в лабе — он работает с тобой. Можешь делать с ним все, что хочешь. Забери ствол и выдай газету — пусть вслух тебе читает во время слежки, но он должен быть при тебе. Ты знаешь, где он сейчас? 

— Знаю, — Майк кивнул. — Зависает со своими дружками.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, что ты знаешь. И ты помнишь, что сам пришел ко мне? Насчет того, что Пинкман становится неосторожен? 

Майк снова кивнул.

— Тогда иди и найди его. Вопросы есть?

— Нет, — Майк встал и твердо посмотрел на босса. — Никаких вопросов.

******

Делать то, что у тебя хорошо выходит, и получать за это неплохие деньги — этого вполне достаточно, чтобы иногда, расслабляясь в баре за стаканом виски, позволить себе усмехнуться. Сложности начинаются, когда этого становится мало. 

В отличие от Пинкмана, Майк прекрасно знал, что такое субординация. Никогда не лез, куда не просят. Его нынешний босс отличался от всех, кого Майк знал раньше, а то, как он вел дела, могло заставить самого успешного специалиста по стратегическому планированию обрить голову и отправиться в монастырь, роняя слезы зависти. Без разницы — сеть закусочных или наркотрафик через мексиканскую границу — Гус, вежливо улыбаясь, душил конкурентов их собственными кишками и всегда выходил победителем. К такому человеку не полезешь с советами. И поневоле начинаешь доверять в выборе решений. Так прочно, что, не задумываясь, выполняешь любые распоряжения. 

Пока он не перережет на твоих глазах горло твоему лучшему бойцу. 

И не начнет использовать тебя как подручный инструмент в нечестной игре с парнем, который бойцом никогда не станет.

Майк сидел у Гарсиа, перед ним стояла чашка с кофе. Кофе остывал, а Майк все смотрел на выщербленный край чашки. Он медлил. Хотя точно знал, что должен сделать.  
Повернув к себе чашку целым краем и аккуратно отпив из нее, Майк вынул телефон и набрал номер Пинкмана. 

Длинные гудки несколько раз сменились вялым «Говори, че надо, после сигнала», прежде чем звонок, наконец, приняли. Поморщившись, Майк отодвинул телефон от забинтованного уха. 

— Эй! — совершенно обдолбанный девичий голос прорезался сквозь грохочущие басы и дикие вопли. — Ээээй! Привеееет…

— Найди Джесси и передай ему трубку, — громко и раздельно произнес Майк, не особенно надеясь на успех.

— Че? — удивился голос. — Какого еще Джесси?

— Такого бритого с татуировкой на руке.

«И с дыркой в голове» — Майк выругался про себя. 

— Аааа… С татухой… Дизеля, что ли?

— Ладно, давай Дизеля, — терпеливо ответил Майк. — Побыстрее. 

— Нету его, обломись, — девушка на другом конце залилась тоненьким смехом и бросила трубку. 

По пути к дому Пинкмана, Майку несколько раз приходилось заставлять себя разжимать зубы — голова начинала болеть от того, как крепко он их стискивал. На то, чтобы аккуратно припарковать машину ушли последние остатки его самообладания. 

Он пинком распахнул дверь, и в лицо ему ударил грохот музыки и резкий запах помещения, где толпа пьяных и обдолбанных людей уже несколько дней, не веря своему счастью, на халяву курит дурь, жрет пиццу и собирает с пола бабло. На Майка никто не обратил внимания. Щурясь от ярких разноцветных вспышек, он осмотрел комнату и, различив знакомую черную шапочку, двинулся к дивану.

— Где он? 

Дохлый Пит непонимающе глядел на него снизу вверх остановившимися глазами. Твою же мать, в этом доме нет ни одного нормального человека. 

— Эй, чувак! — хриплый голос раздался откуда-то снизу.

Майк посмотрел под ноги и увидел чью-то лохматую голову. Барсук — вспомнил он. Еще один дружок, который обошелся Пинкману и Хайзенбергу в кругленькую сумму, когда попался с метом.

— А где Джесси?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня, где Джесси? — уточнил Майк.

— Ну да. Он же, типа, с тобой утром уехал. Он здесь? Я уже сутки не ел, жрать хочу. 

У Майка вдруг неприятно заныло под ложечкой. Он рывком заставил Барсука подняться на ноги и потащил вверх по лестнице. На разоренной кровати храпел какой-то бородатый мужик, и Майк, спихнув его на пол, усадил Барсука и, встав перед ним, начал допрос.

******

Майк знал, что этим все и закончится. 

Что из-за Джесси Пинкмана он — Майк Эрмантраут — будет лежать в выжженной солнцем траве в какой-нибудь захудалой дыре штата и крепить глушитель на ствол ЭмПи пять, заряженном на сегодня винтовочными патронами.

Нет, конечно, были еще варианты. Майк мог оказаться в каком угодно месте и в любом антураже, но уравнение осталось бы прежним — сколько не подставляй значения, на выходе получишь один результат: Джесси Пинкман вляпался в крупные неприятности, а Майк Эрмантраут должен бросить все дела и решать его проблемы. Лично. Попутно втянув еще пару человек, потому что неприятности были, действительно, крупные. И на самом деле, касались уже не только Пинкмана.  
Майк понял это сразу. И уже не удивился, когда, пробивая номера машины, в которой уехал Джесси, вышел на тачку, угнанную еще месяц назад в соседнем штате. Когда Тайрус сделал многозначительную паузу, перед тем, как назвать имена, Майк только кивнул. А когда телефон завибрировал, приняв смс с адресом, он некоторое время молча сидел за столом, а голос из прошлого в голове устало зачитывал: «Стандартная шкала приоритетов при планировании операции такова: на первом месте — жизнь заложников, на втором — жизнь других гражданских лиц, на третьем… При оценке прилегающей местности внимание должно быть обращено на пять ключевых моментов: рельеф, места для размещения наблюдательных пунктов, места для укрытий… Выход на позицию снайперов штурмовых групп выполняется двойками в паре с наблюдателями, их задача состоит в следующем…». 

Майк сделал два звонка и вывел из гаража машину, на которой ездил очень редко, и о которой мало кто знал. 

Майк уже сидел за рулем, когда завибрировал телефон. Мученически закатив глаза, он нажал кнопку и, не тратя времени на приветствия, произнес: 

— Не сейчас, Уолт. Я занят. Но я буду держать тебя в курсе. И больше не звони, пока я сам не позвоню. Все, отбой. 

Он не хотел разговаривать с этим человеком. И не хотел видеть его рядом с собой по дороге к дому, адрес которого уже помнил наизусть. 

Пусть Уолт больше не ходил в любимчиках у Густаво Фринга, а на этом свете его держали только амбиции босса, вознамерившегося подмять под себя все производство мета по обе стороны границы — он мог хотя бы попытаться сдвинуть Джесси с передовой, куда его упорно продвигал Гус при помощи Майка. Уолт молчал. Видел все — и молчал. Возмутился пару раз в начале — и все. Похоже, такая ситуация его вполне устраивала, и Майк еще подумает об этом. Потом. Когда вернется. Но сейчас он просто не хотел тратить время попусту. Чем может ему помочь химик с диагнозом «рак в третьей степени», который даже сдачи дать не может, когда дело доходит до драки? 

Он включил радио. Волну настроил Джесси — еще давно, в тот единственный раз, когда ездил на этой машине с Майком, и настройки так и остались в памяти приемника. «Ey! Ey! Con los teroristas!» Как будто на заводе включили все станки разом и на полную мощность. Майку было все равно. До тех пор, пока он не затормозит, чтобы подобрать Тайруса и еще троих бойцов из своей бригады, можно слушать, что угодно. А такой грохот хорошо помогает отогнать ненужные мысли.

Парень ни хрена не сечет в ситуации. Не умеет язык на привязи держать. Несет первое, что в голову взбредет. Майк, кусая губы, прямо-таки физически ощущал, как Джесси в этот момент получает под ребра, огрызнувшись в ответ на вопрос или ляпнув дурацкое оскорбление. 

— Заткнись, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Просто заткнись. Молча жди.

Пейзаж за окнами почти не менялся, от чего накатывало иррациональное ощущение, будто они не мчатся вперед, а стоят на месте. 

— Полегче, — негромко сказал Тайрус. — Успеем, не гони так. 

Кинув взгляд на спидометр, Майк сбавил скорость. Только этого не хватало.

Хочешь грамотно сделать работу — забудь обо всем, кроме работы. Начнешь отвлекаться — тебе конец. 

Майк никогда еще так не радовался тому, что с воображением у него всегда было не очень. И надеялся, что до тех гондонов, в чьих руках оказался Джесси, доберется раньше, чем те включат свое воображение на полную мощность, выбивая из парня информацию. На то, что Джесси долго продержится, даже если у него хватит мозгов понять — выдав сведения, он подпишет себе приговор, Майк почти не рассчитывал.

— Ни хрена мы так не успеем, — пробормотал он, и цифры на счетчике скорости снова поползли вверх.

Успели они или нет — это предстояло выяснить в самое ближайшее время.

******

Место было выбрано неплохо. Довольно крепкий длинный одноэтажный дом, стоявший на отшибе в заброшенном поселке — территория вокруг дома просматривалась отлично, не говоря уже о том, что попасть за автоматические ворота было возможно, только вежливо в них постучавшись. Подручных со снайперками посадить было некуда — единственными возвышениями неподалеку были дряхлые высохшие деревья. Светить стрелков на крыше соседнего дома Майк не собирался — бойцов и так было мало, да и дом стоял неудачно — достаточно близко, чтобы заметить силуэты снайперов, и слишком далеко, чтобы те могли эффективно вести стрельбу. Так что положить как можно больше народа придется внутри.

— Здесь есть подвал, — шепнул Тайрус, и Майк кивнул, надевая глушитель на ствол. О подвале он и сам подумал в первую очередь, когда они осторожно вошли в похожий дом в поселке и, убедившись, что хозяева давно его покинули, осмотрели все ходы и выходы, помещения и остатки коммуникаций. План со всеми пометками Майк оставил у себя. 

Они остались вдвоем с Тайрусом. Еще двое из их команды отправились на внешний осмотр, а третий наблюдал за домом.

Перестрелки было не миновать, и по-хорошему, надо было привести сюда усиленную бригаду и разнести это чертово гнездо в клочья, чтобы другим неповадно было. Чтобы перестрелка была видна по ту сторону границы — прямо из бассейна на вилле дона Эладио, и чтобы копы, когда явились, обнаружили бы на месте дома только пылающие руины и трупы, обгоревшие до неузнаваемости. 

Это было бы гораздо проще, чем лежать, глотая пыль, в засаде и ломать голову над тем, как проникнуть в дом, освободить пленника и скрыться без потерь. Не развязав войны с картелем. 

Оперативную работу Майк обычно брал на себя, когда хотел быть уверенным в результате на сто процентов. Основная его работа заключалась в том, чтобы терпеливо ждать, собирать информацию и делать выводы. И сейчас он именно этим и занимался. Хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось встать, войти в дом и убедиться — они ждут не напрасно. Предварительно переломав ноги всем, кто заставил его ждать. 

Они вернулись в машину. Ждать придется. При свете дня у них нет никаких шансов. 

Хуже всего было то, что в этом ожидании Майк опять начинал отвлекаться. Ненужные мысли и воспоминания снова начинали одолевать его, и он клялся про себя, что если вытащит Пинкмана, то никогда в жизни больше не возьмет его с собой не то что на серьезные разборки, а даже кофе варить ему не даст в своем присутствии. Майк сделает все, чтобы Джесси больше не терся рядом, когда он работает, а если тот все равно будет лезть — пристегнет к батарее в безопасном месте и оставит так, пока все не кончится. Бесполезно ставить человека, чтобы тот приглядывал за парнем. Майк никогда не будет до конца уверен, краем глаза он все равно будет следить за ним сам, и в один прекрасный день это дорого обойдется и ему, и Джесси и всем остальным.

Свет в доме не зажигали. Но наступившая темнота помогла понять по слабым отблескам в одном из окон, где стоят мониторы видеонаблюдения — и по опыту Майк знал, что именно в таких помещениях время от времени предпочитает собираться охрана, иногда в полном составе. 

Им не повезло — запитка дома электричеством шла под землей. Они потратили уйму времени на то, чтобы разобраться, где проходит кабель, но оно того стоило. Перебив провод можно было решить вопрос с воротами — в темноте и неразберихе, наступившей после неожиданного блэкаута, был шанс выиграть несколько минут и незаметно проникнуть через гостеприимно щелкнувшие железные двери. Проблема была в том, что у кабеля должен был кто-то оставаться, чтобы отрубить электричество в нужный момент, и их стало на одного человека меньше.

Майк в последний раз проверил, как сидит глушитель, выбрал в меню смс опцию «отправить» и выключил телефон. С этого мистера Уайта станется позвонить как раз в тот момент, когда Майк будет целится в чей-нибудь затылок из укрытия.

Раздался щелчок. Майк, бывший за головного бойца, и его зачищающий друг за другом скользнули во двор. Тайрус остался у ворот с внутренней стороны, укрывшись за деревом. Четвертый из их команды подкрался к входной двери и затаился у стены справа от двери. Дверь открывалась внутрь, и это было неудобно.  
В доме послышались голоса, и Майк, плохо знавший испанский, посмотрел на Тайруса. 

Очки ночного видения делали Тайруса похожим на ожившую галлюцинацию. Он кивнул и отступил за ствол. Майк и его подручный двинулись в обход дома.  
Распределить людей Майку не составило никакого труда. Он идет с торца и берет с собой парня, который успел поучаствовать в обоих штурмах Фаллуджи и даже вернуться живым. Арифметика простая — оставшиеся берут главный вход. Вопросов ни у кого не возникло, и слава богу, потому что Майк не смог бы признаться, что решающим аргументом для него стало количество помещений, которое надо пройти до спуска в подвал. С торца здания их было меньше. И парня из Фаллуджи Тайрус мог попросить себе.

Выбежавший на улицу охранник нес фонарик. Когда яркий луч скользнул по воротам, он негромко выругался, увидев щель между створками. Подойдя ближе, он поднял фонарик повыше, и в следующую секунду уже бился, хрипя и задыхаясь, в руках Тайруса, затягивавшего удавку на его шее.

— Lo que pasó? — потребовал голос из дома.

— Las puertas no funcionan, — крикнул Тайрус в ответ, отпихнув от себя обмякшее тело и поднимая еще светившийся фонарик.

Второй охранник, выйдя из дома, зажмурился и выставил перед собой руку, ослепленный лучом, направленным прямо в лицо. Он успел услышать сухой щелчок откуда-то справа, прежде чем упасть лицом вниз на ступеньки. 

Голоса в доме зазвучали по-другому. Испанский знать было совершенно необязательно — тревога и приказы звучат одинаково, хоть в Мексике, хоть в Тимбукту.

Майк толкнул заднюю дверь, та оказалась запертой. Судя по звукам внутри, охрана сосредоточилась на главном входе, фора, пусть и не большая, все-таки была, и Майк порадовался, что взял с собой газовый ключ — штука весила фунт, не меньше, зато скрутить ею замок было все равно, что пончик откусить. 

Перед ними открылся длинный коридор, из которого шли двери в помещения по обеим сторонам. Одна из дверей распахнулась, из нее выскочил человек с автоматом и тут же грохнулся на пол, не успев пробежать и пары шагов — подручный Майка помнил насчет секторов обстрела, и сам Майк мог сосредоточиться на ближайшей двери, за которой тоже вполне могли оказаться люди с автоматами. Оставаться в коридоре было опасно — такие пространства в любой момент превращаются в туннели смерти.

Комната оказалась пустой. Майк развернулся — и тут же увидел как его помощник летит на пол, отброшенный выстрелом. Майк пригнулся и вторая пуля просвистела над головой — стреляли из-за угла. Помощник откатился к стене, выстрел пришелся прямо в центр бронежилета, синяк будет огромным, но кто думает о таких вещах, когда стреляют из-за угла, а до спуска в подвал остается совсем немного, и вражеские бойцы, наконец, догоняют, что к чему, но уже слишком поздно, потому что ровно через две секунды после взрыва снова слышатся сухие щелчки, нет проблем отличить своих от чужих — Тайрус и его зачищающий укрылись в той самой комнате с мониторами и палят оттуда во всех, кто пытается прорваться, со скоростью 800 выстрелов в минуту, так что все, кто попадают на прицел Майку, больше никогда не поднимутся с пола, остается одна-единственная комната, и там, наверняка уже никого нет…

Вспоминая позже эту историю, Майк каждый раз с раздражением втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. Раздражался он на самого себя — всякий раз у него неприятно вздрагивало в груди, когда перед глазами вставал разноцветный силуэт, скорчившийся в углу — только благодаря тому, что Майк видел и запомнил эту позу в том доме, куда его отправил Сол Гудман, он удержал палец на курке. Еле-еле. Необходимость спускаться в подвал отпала. И снова Майку приходилось с досадой прикусывать губу — вместо того, чтобы осмотреться, он тогда шагнул к съежившейся у стены фигуре, и если бы не бронежилет — словил бы пулю, словно какой-нибудь молокосос. 

Майк отлетел к стене, но удержался на ногах, а его помощник, пальнув с разворота, ранил стрелявшего в бок. Тот упал, выронив ствол, и Майк успел отвести дуло пистолета своего бойца перед тем, как тот выстрелил. Одного можно было оставить в живых. Ненадолго. Чтобы наконец-то поговорить.

Луч выхватил из темноты знакомый бритый затылок, поднятый локоть и колени, подтянутые к подбородку. Майк стащил очки и замер. 

Джесси был абсолютно голый. Майк медленно водил фонариком, то и дело останавливаясь. В мертвенном свете он с ужасающей четкостью различал синяки, ссадины, порезы — некоторые довольно глубокие — и следы от ударов электрошокером. 

Раненый стонал на полу, пытаясь зажать окровавленный бок. Майк перешагнул через него и присел рядом с Джесси. Дернул за руку, чтобы открыть лицо. Джесси, зажмурившись, дышал хрипло и неровно, но выглядел почти нормально, пока Майк не потянул его за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову. 

Вот тогда на него и накатило. Он знал такие про такие штуки, но сам ни разу не делал ничего подобного. 

Как может болеть ухо, задетое в перестрелке, ему было известно. А Джесси теперь мог рассказать, как болит ухо, после того, как к нему подносят зажигалку, щелкают и водят пламенем прямо под мочкой. Хотя рассказывать о своих ощущениях ему было бы нелегко — горло, наверняка, саднило от крика, а голос был сорван. 

Майк помнил только, как расширились от ужаса глаза человека на полу, когда он направил ему в лицо луч фонарика, и как этот человек пытался ползти, оставляя за собой кровавый след …

Он очнулся, только когда подбежавший на шум Тайрус вцепился в плечи, а помощник перехватил руку, в которой был зажат здоровенный железный прут. Майк не понимал, как эта железка оказалась у него в руках, и какого хрена он впервые в жизни бросил оружие и вздумал расправляться каким-то прутом, вместо того, чтобы как обычно пальнуть в голову…

За окном вдруг вспыхнул свет. Майк дернулся и тут же понял, что это подъехал пятый из их бригады и ждет снаружи, чтобы отвезти в Альбукерке. 

Он оттолкнул державших его людей, и, не выпуская прута, повернулся к Джесси. Тот оцепенел в своем углу. Наверное, даже не заметил, как на лицо летели капли крови и ошметки мозга его бывшего охранника. Майк сделал шаг, и Джесси закрыл голову руками. 

Парень все-таки соображал. И сделал вполне логичный вывод, что если человек, только что забивший жертву насмерть, шагает к нему, не выпуская из рук железную палку, то вполне возможно, намерения у него остались прежними. Только цель поменялась. Тайрус осторожно потянул за прут, и Майк, глянув вниз, отшвырнул железку как можно дальше. 

Он стоял и смотрел, как Тайрус снимает куртку, а другой боец разрывает на трупе футболку, заляпанную кровью, как они вдвоем поднимают Джесси, обматывают окровавленной тряпкой его бедра и суют руки в рукава куртки. Никогда в жизни он не видел более нелепого зрелища, чем Джесси Пинкман в куртке Тайруса, надетой прямо на голое тело. Никогда в жизни ни одно нелепое зрелище не заставляло его стоять столбом посреди комнаты и тупо пялиться на происходящее. 

Он думал, почему никто не догадался вытереть с лица Джесси кровавые следы? Но сам не мог поднять руку — ее словно парализовало. 

В машине он сел рядом с водителем.

******

— У вас что, мода теперь такая — уши подставлять? — пробормотал человек в белом халате, осторожно обрабатывая обожженное ухо. — Тихо, тихо, парень, не дергайся…

— Вколи ему что-нибудь, — угрюмо посоветовал Майк из своего угла. 

— Ради бога, — огрызнулся доктор. 

Доктора звали Сент-Джон де ля Салль Эно, и это было его настоящее имя. Клиенты обращались к нему просто «Джон», и он предпочитал с ними не спорить. Себе дороже. Сол Гудман полностью его бы поддержал — их клиентская база была примерно одинаковая.

— Ну и чем он перед тобой провинился, а? — Джон болтал все время, пока работал, и обычно Майк не обращал внимания на то, что он говорит. — Стой, я знаю. Это месть. Это он тебе ухо прострелил. Что, парень, жалеешь теперь, а? 

— Заткнись уже, — Майк устало закрыл глаза. Предстояло еще ехать докладываться боссу, и Майк снова привезет ему отчет, в котором не будет информации, полученной при допросе. Допрашивать было некого, и Гус даже спрашивать не будет насчет Пинкмана, а просто многозначительно поднимет брови и посмотрит тем самым взглядом.  
Как и тогда — ведь Майк мог ранить того недоумка, которого не ко времени окликнул Джесси, решив что тот неудачно стоит, чтобы получить пулю в лоб. Прострелил бы ему руку или плечо — ничего же не мешало. Тот прожил бы еще немного — как раз хватило на короткий разговор, сэкономило бы кучу времени. Но вместо этого Майк выстрелил прямо в голову, увидев, как ушлепок выхватывает ствол и целится в парня. 

Что будет дальше? 

Из головы не шел разговор с Тайрусом. 

По пути в Альбукерке, они остановились заправиться, и тот сел на место водителя. Джесси сидел на заднем сидении, а точнее полулежал на одном из бойцов, и тот время от времени, недовольно ворча, неуклюже пытался усадить его прямо, но Джесси снова сползал к нему на плечо. В конце концов, откинув дополнительные сидения, они уложили Джесси на освободившееся место, а сами уселись, кто где мог, придерживая его на поворотах. 

Джесси лежал неподвижно, за все время он не издал ни звука, только дышал все так же — хрипло и неровно, и только один раз коротко застонал, когда кто-то случайно задел его ухо. Но и тогда он не открыл глаза. 

— Он хоть до больницы дотянет? — спросил парень, бывший в паре с Майком.

— Куда денется, — проворчал Майк.

Тайрус коротко глянул на него и перевел взгляд на дорогу. 

— Один ушел, — сказал он.

— Знаю, — Майк тоже глядел на дорогу. Хриплое дыхание Джесси было слышно по всему салону.

— Надо будет с ним поговорить, когда придет в себя. Что они там успели из него вытащить. 

Тайрус усмехнулся.

— Надо было тебе идти со мной. А хотя один хрен — ты испанский все равно через слово понимаешь.

Майк помолчал.

— Ну? — наконец спросил он. — Что ты там услышал на своем испанском?

— А то, что парня собирались сегодня через границу вывозить. Хотели, видать формулу из него выбить со всеми приблудами, а он же только варить умеет. Заставили бы пару раз у баков станцевать, и кончили.

— Думаешь, он ничего не сказал?

Тайрус пожал плечами.

— А что бы он им сказал? Он же в химии не шарит. 

— Мог бы слить им много чего кроме химии.

Тайрус помолчал.

— Может, голос потерял со страху, — наконец, сказал он. — Только я так понял, что он больше орал, чем говорил. И все время вырубался. Так что даже если б хотел слить — времени не было. Скинь его в больнице, пусть лежит, глаза не мозолит. Меня он бесит.

Майк продолжал смотреть на дорогу. Впереди показался знакомый мотель. Они почти приехали.

— А знаешь, чего они так долго тянули? — Тайрус сбавил скорость на въезде в город и снова глянул на Майка.

— На шоппинг собирались? — устало спросил Майк. — Говори давай. 

— С тобой повидаться хотели.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что один из них расстроился — типа, «старый носорог за ним не явился».

— А дальше?

— А дальше я ему пулю в башку всадил. 

— Носорог?

— Ну да. Кто здесь носорог, по-твоему?

— Да любой из вас.

— А старый — только ты. 

Ну да. Майк вдруг засмеялся. Верный домашний питомец — носорог. Прибежит на зов, топоча и сшибая все вокруг. Со связкой шариков в зубах. 

Он обожает эту ее улыбку со щербинкой.

«Ты слишком старый для шариков, дедуля» 

— Вот так, теперь посмотри на меня, — голос доктора вернул его к реальности. Он машинально посмотрел на Джона, но тот обращался к своему пациенту.

Джон, нахмурившись, светил парню в глаза медицинским фонариком.

— Ты что с ним делать собираешься? 

— Делать? 

— Ну да. Майк, да что с тобой? Я же знаю, раз ты его починить велел — значит, кончать не планируешь, в чем проблема? 

О боже. 

— Ничего я с ним делать не собираюсь, — Майк встал и пошел к двери. — Организуй все, что нужно, заберу его через пару часов.

— Оставь его здесь.

— Зачем это?

— Как зачем? У меня в виварии нехватка материала. Ладно, ладно. Затем, что он в шоке.

— Так что, домой нельзя?

Джон внимательно поглядел на него.

— Дома есть кто, чтоб присмотреть?

Майк покачал головой. Зайди Джон домой к Джесси, он бы узнал, что такое настоящий шок.

— Тогда нельзя. Ты, конечно, сам решай, но минимум пара дней. 

Майк посмотрел на Джесси, и тот вдруг поднял голову и взглянул ему в глаза. Майк даже вздрогнул — то ли от неожиданности, то ли от того, что взгляд этих прозрачных глаз был совершенно ясным. 

— Нет, — голос был очень тихим, но они оба услышали, и Джон тоже перевел взгляд на Джесси.

— Смотри-ка, — удивился он. — Так ты говорить умеешь?

Джесси не обратил никакого внимания на слова доктора. Он смотрел только на Майка.

— Ну, и куда тебя везти? — осторожно спросил тот. 

— Куда хочешь, — Джесси начал судорожно избавляться от проводов, обмотавших руки, и Джон, издав недовольное восклицание, кинулся было, чтобы помешать, но парень толкнул его, что есть силы, и доктор от неожиданности попятился.

— Эй, полегче!

— Это что, шок? — спросил Майк. 

— Скажи ему, чтобы не выделывался, — Джон опасливо посмотрел на Джесси. — Его нельзя одного оставлять. Сам видишь.

— Слыхал? — Майк подошел к Джесси и положил руку на застывшее плечо. — Полежишь тут пару дней. Уолт один справится. Я к боссу еду, расскажу, как есть. Давай, не глупи. Джесси, хватит. Хорош, я сказал, завязывай. 

Он никак не мог отцепить от себя его пальцы, потому что старался делать это осторожно, и не успевал. Джон, глядя на них, покачал головой.

— Я сейчас приду, — он ободряюще кивнул Майку. — Принесу кое-что. Вколю — и он готов. Как раз на пару дней хватит.

Когда доктор вышел, Майк прекратил попытки высвободиться.

— Какого хрена ты вытворяешь?

— У меня даже ствола нет.

Майк моргнул.

— Какого еще ствола? Ты в больнице, с каких тебе ствол нужен?

— Ты все время с собой носишь. Где угодно. 

— Мне так полагается.

— Если б у меня была пушка, хрен бы они меня взяли.

— Кто тебя брал? Ты к ним сам в машину сел. Ты хоть иногда мозги включаешь? Ты что, моей машины не знаешь? 

— Я… — Джесси закрыл глаза. — Я под кайфом был, — с трудом произнес он.

— Под кайфом? — Майк начал злиться. — Собирался ходить с пушкой под кайфом? 

— Нет, — Джесси снова цеплялся за него. — Я бы не стал. Если бы ты ствол не забрал. Все твои быки при волынах…

— Мои быки стрелять умеют, — сквозь зубы ответил Майк. — А ты только в упор можешь башку прострелить — невелика хитрость. Угомонись. Успеешь еще. 

Не боец. Никогда бойцом не станет. Всегда будет назад оглядываться. 

— Мне так больно никогда в жизни не было, — Джесси снова дышал с хриплым присвистом. 

Он смотрел вроде бы на Майка, но в его остановившихся глазах Майк видел дрожавший огонек зажигалки. 

— Никогда. 

— Почему тогда молчал? — негромко спросил Майк. 

— Как бойцовые собаки… — Джесси говорил все тише, и Майк невольно нагнулся ниже, чтобы слышать. — Пасть зря не открывают… 

Лицо Джесси было прямо перед ним. И Майк опять вздрогнул, когда Джесси взглянул ему в глаза.

— Я ничего им не сказал, — пальцы снова вцепились в его плечи, да так, что стало больно. — Я столько всего знаю, я мог им столько слить, похрен, что потом бы вальнули — лучше так, чем терпеть, но я же ничего не сказал… 

Майк не мог ответить. Его сбивал с толку этот судорожный шепот и эти пальцы, тянувшие на себя.

— Я видел, — Джесси смотрел на него снизу вверх — но совсем не так, как помнил Майк. Он смотрел отчаянно и требовательно. 

— Я видел, ты не можешь бросить меня. Одного, без пушки. Я видел, что ты с ним сделал…

— Ладно.

Дело зашло слишком далеко. Парень не в себе. И, похоже, это заразно.

— Ладно, я вернусь за тобой.

— Нет! — если бы Джесси мог кричать, он орал бы сейчас на всю больницу. — Нет!

— Джесси…

— Нет! Нет! Нет!

— Я вернусь, я обещаю…

Джесси мотал головой, Майк пытался удержать его на месте, а он вырывался и хрипел это свое «Нет!» как сумасшедший, и выхода больше не было — Майк стиснул его лицо обеими ладонями и прижался губами к губам. 

Ему показалось, Джесси отключился — так резко он замер и, кажется, перестал дышать.

Майк подождал еще немного и отстранился. 

Джесси медленно открыл глаза. 

— Вот что, — Майк, продолжая сжимать его лицо ладонями, прижался лбом и зашептал: 

— Я уеду к Гусу. Вернусь через два часа. Вернусь, и заберу тебя, — он повысил голос, и Джесси снова затих. 

— Отвезу к себе. Будешь там лежать, сколько понадобится. А как оклемаешься — выдам тебе ствол — здоровый, как у Тайруса. С полным магазином. И стрелять научу. Сам. Понял меня? 

Джесси прикрыл глаза.

— Так устраивает? Скажи вслух.

— Устраивает, — прошептал Джесси. 

— Будешь ждать меня тихо?

— Да.

— Ложись тогда. Давай…Вот так…

Майк, наконец, разжал ладони и выпрямился. Джесси притих, словно кто-то перевел в нем переключатель на спящий режим.

— Ага, успокоился? — доктор вошел в палату. — Ну что, Люси, полетаем в небесах с алмазами? Не впервой, небось? — он подмигнул. — Давай, тебе же лучше будет. Кайф улетный — обещаю. Не пожалеешь.

— Не надо, — Майк пошел к выходу. — Я его забираю через два часа.

— Нашел кого присмотреть?

— Нашел, — Майк вышел из палаты, не оглядываясь, и двинулся по коридору.

******

Возвращаясь домой, Майк решил заехать в супермаркет, но потом передумал. Обойдется тем, что есть в холодильнике, а Джесси закажет что-нибудь. Если тот попросит.  
Первый день парень проспал часов десять кряду, вставал только в туалет и снова ложился. Ну, хоть выспится, сказал себе Майк. Пока не зашел в спальню наверху и не увидел, что Джесси лежит с открытыми глазами. 

— Есть будешь?

— Нет.

Никто из них до сих пор ни словом не обмолвился о том, что произошло в больнице. 

Лежа в своей комнате на первом этаже, Майк думал, что погорячился насчет ствола как у Тайруса. Парень не потянет. Надо будет попроще найти для начала.  
Майк прислушался. Сверху не доносилось ни звука. 

Так будет лучше. Он научит его всему, что знает сам. Толку пристегивать к батарее — все равно найдет способ выбраться и нажить неприятностей. 

А неприятности светили большие. Гус, выслушав Майка в ту ночь, спросил: 

— Так ты думаешь, они хотели его заставить варить? В своей лабе в Мексике?

— Похоже на то. 

Он знал это выражение лица. И обычно ни хрена не сочувствовал тем, вокруг кого в тот момент крутились мысли в голове босса. Но не в этот раз.

Гус вдруг улыбнулся и сказал:

— Надо бы тебе выучить испанский, наконец. И Пинкману тоже.

Майк дернул на себя одеяло и повернулся на бок. 

Кто его знает, как все обернется. Хотя бы на сегодня все дела улажены. 

Майк даже не подозревал, как ошибался. 

Он уже почти спал, когда вдруг скрипнула лестница. 

— Чего тебе? — пробормотал он, не поворачиваясь. 

Не услышав ответа, Майк посмотрел через плечо в сторону двери.

Джесси переступил с ноги на ногу и обхватил себя руками. 

— Ну? Болит что-нибудь? Таблетку дать? Ты чего трясешься?

Майк встал с кровати и подошел к Джесси. Открыл было рот, но Джесси вдруг уткнулся в его плечо, и все вопросы разом вылетели у Майка из головы. Он постоял немного, потом мягко отстранил парня и спокойно сказал:

— Иди к себе. 

— Я…

— Нет.

— Майк…

— Иди давай.

Джесси помотал головой.

— Если не пойдешь — вколю успокоительное и сдам Джону. Давай, Джесси, завтра трудный день. Мне спать надо.

— Мне тоже. 

— Иди, а то я тебе врежу! — рявкнул Майк.

— Ладно, — ответил Джесси. Но почему-то не сдвинулся с места. И Майк понял, что это не было согласием уйти. Джесси принимал условия, чтобы остаться. 

Подчинялся.

Майк отвернулся и подошел к кровати.

— Одеяло одно. Так что на себя не тяни и не заворачивайся, — он подвинул подушку, лег и снова повернулся на бок, подложив под голову локоть.  
Майк лежал, глядя в темноту, а Джесси, лежавший сзади, прижимался лбом к его спине и дрожал так, что тот, наконец, не выдержал. 

— Прекрати это, — негромко он. — Хватит трястись. Все кончилось. 

Лучше бы он молчал.

Ледяные пальцы обхватили плечи, и Майк уже всем телом ощущал, как Джесси бьет дрожь. 

Он подождал немного — бесполезно повышать голос, может, ему действительно так надо, и он успокоится. Тогда и отправится обратно в спальню наверху. 

У парня совсем крыша поехала. Он ведь как обычно ни хрена не сечет в ситуации. Он не понимает, чем все может для него закончится в этой постели. Что они одни во всем доме. Что если он еще раз прижмется так тесно, то больше не вырвется. 

Память услужливо рисовала картины из прошлого: Джесси закрывается локтем и смотрит снизу вверх. Зло глядит исподлобья, не смея сбросить руку, сжимающую подбородок. Лежит перед ним на кровати в своей спальне — уязвимый и беззащитный, потому что остался только в трусах и майке перед полностью одетым человеком, сдернувшим покрывало. Устало трет лицо ладонями и вдруг улыбается — так, как будто до сих пор верит в суперспособности и роботов, которых бывший учитель химии и его нерадивый ученик, застрявшие посреди пустыни, могу собрать из подручных материалов. Цепляется за Майка в клинике. Снова смотрит — пристально и внимательно, медленно наклоняет голову и, не отрывая взгляда, обхватывает губами сигарету…

Джесси не собирался ему помогать. Его пальцы все сильнее впивались в плечи Майка, он и не думал приходить в себя, его заносило все дальше, и Майк понимал, что скоро будет не в состоянии удерживаться на краю и соскользнет в темную бездну, где рассудок уступает место гораздо более древним приобретениям человечества.  
Это стало похоже на пытку. Все равно, что умирать от голода, держать во рту пищу и не сметь проглотить.

— Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? — прошипел Майк.

Джесси резко выдохнул, внезапно оказавшись распростертым на кровати под тяжестью его тела.

— Ты хоть иногда, хоть на секунду включаешь свои мозги? — теперь уже Майк старался прижаться как можно сильнее, чтобы у Джесси не осталось ни малейших сомнений в том, на что он нарывается. 

Тот закрыл глаза, когда Майк тряхнул его, забыв про ссадины и синяки и требуя ответа. А когда открыл, сглотнул и ответил:

— Я буду делать все, как ты хочешь. 

Это были самые долгие пять секунд в жизни Майка, пока он смотрел в лицо перед собой. 

Следующие пять секунд были самыми долгими в жизни Джесси, пока он лежал лицом вниз на кровати, чувствуя, как горячая рука давит на шею. 

Он боялся, ему было страшно, как никогда в жизни. Он боялся, что Майк уберет руку и скажет: «Проваливай на хрен». Он готов был сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы этого не произошло. 

Он вцепился в простыню и слегка раздвинул ноги. 

И, судорожно цепляясь за складки ткани, задыхаясь и с трудом сдерживая стоны, стал единственным по обе стороны границы свидетелем того, как Майк Эрмантраут полностью теряет над собой контроль. 

Он должен был бояться еще больше — принимая во внимание специфическое отношение Майка к любым свидетелям. Но вместо этого в нем росло чувство, с которым страх не имел ничего общего. Слабый, избитый, проигравший, он сейчас побеждал. Сильный сдавался ему, не в силах остановиться и не замечая, как прочная стальная цепь в этот самый момент обвивается вокруг его горла.

Когда все закончилось, и Майк молча вытирал его и себя краем простыни, Джесси лежал тихо. Он не пошевелился, когда Майк встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты. Вернулся он быстро.

Услышав, как чиркнула зажигалка, и почувствовав запах сигаретного дыма, он с трудом перевернулся и вытянулся рядом с Майком. Тот протянул ему сигарету, и Джесси, несколько раз затянувшись, передал ее обратно. Закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. 

Больше никто не сделает ему больно. 

А кто попытается — пожалеет. 

Майк никому этого не позволит. Он никогда никому не позволит делать то, что хочет делать сам. Теперь — это его исключительная привилегия. Потому что только он знает, как сделать больно так, чтобы Джесси это понравилось. 

Сильнее, чем самый чистый мет.

Теперь можно было уснуть. 

Засыпая, он почувствовал, как пальцы осторожно касаются лба, и сквозь слипавшиеся веки различил над собой огонек тлеющей сигареты.  
— Я завтра нужен? — пробормотал он сквозь сон.

Майк не ответил, и Джесси, почувствовав смутную тревогу, зашевелился. 

Теплая ладонь легла на лоб, и Майк сказал:

— Ты мне нужен завтра трезвым и бодрым. Так что давай, засыпай. 

Майк подождал, пока дыхание парня не выровнялось, убрал руку, и, потушив первую за пятнадцать лет сигарету, лег рядом. Он тоже должен выспаться. Завтра будет трудный день.


End file.
